


Sallary Oneshots

by TurquoiseTarrenPlayz



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sal Fisher and Larry Johnson Are Not Related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseTarrenPlayz/pseuds/TurquoiseTarrenPlayz
Summary: Idk what I'm doing I'm just doing-(Also chapter 4 usually never happens and it will be specified if it does)
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Kudos: 15





	Sallary Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't supposed to be Ash hate! She's just an angsty teenager who let her emotions boil up too much, she apologizes even if I don't write it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not supposed to be Ash hate! She's just an angsty teen who let her emotions boil up too quickly!

**Sal's POV**

Ash has been acting weird for a while, avoiding me and Larry and just general weird. Which is why I'm so happy that she texted me wanting to hang out. 

I hear a knock on my door and answer quickly. "Hey, Ash! C'mon, come into my room!" I lead her into my room and we sit on my bed for a while, just talking about anything and everything. 

"So uhm... you've been been acting weird lately, is there a reason for that?" 

She freezes. 

"Maybe because you don't treat me well enough."

"Wh-what-?!" 

"You heard me. You're always playing favorites with Larry and it's unfair to me and Todd!"

She's standing up now. I didn't even know she felt like that. 

"There's nothing different about him, yet he's the only one you trust without your mask!"

"I-it's a prosth-"

She's screaming now. 

"That doesn't matter right now, Sal! You need to treat us better! Treat _me_ better!"

She storms out of the room, leaving me shaking and starting to cry. 

I rip off my prosthetic, it's so hard to breath, and bury my head in my pillow.

_I open my eyes and my friends are surrounding me. Everyone is laughing. Todd, Ashley, even Larry is there. I reach up to my face and realized my prothetic was gone, I start to cry as insults start flowing in. I'm not able to process most of them, but one from Larry hits me like a truck. "You freak! Why would I ever protect someone like you?! You're just a weak little crybaby who can't pull himself together!"_

I shoot up into a sitting position, sweat covering every inch of my body. _Another nightmare..._

I slowly get out of bed, digging through my drawers until I find one of Larry's hoodies. I pull it over my head and bury my face in it, taking a deep breath. _Still smells like him..._

I look at my walkie-talkie questionably. _Do I call him? No, he'll know something's wrong. I'll just go down to his apartment, it isn't night or anything after all._

I quickly head out of my apartment, making it to the elevator in record time and inserting my key card, hitting the "B1" button.

I leave the elevator and knock on his door, revealing the exact person I wanted to see. "Heya, Sal! Woah, you ok?"

I tilt my head. "What do you mean?" My voice is raspy from crying, which isn't helping my situation. 

"Well at first it was the disgruntled posture and the messy pigtails but now it's also the raspy voice."

I groan slightly. "I'm fine, Larry. Let me in will you?" 

"Fine, but you have to tell me what's going on."

I groan again, but nod. He smiles softly, making me melt inside. 

He opens the door fully and moves out of the way to let me in. I think to smile at him but realize he can't see me. 

We walk up the stairs and into his room, and as soon as the door closes, and I hear the click of the lock, I rip my prosthetic off and throw it onto Larry's bedside table. 

His eyes widen in concern evermore and I realize he must've seen tear marks. 

"C'mon, Blue. Tell me what's wrong." 

"Just an unusual nightmare is all..." I day softly. 

"What was it about?" He asks as he moves to hug me. 

I fall into his arms gratefully and let out a sigh of pleasure. 

"Everyone was there... they were laughing at me. Ash, Todd, even you... I reached up and realized that my prosthetic was off... then the insults started... I couldn't process most of them but... but you called me a weak little crybaby..." tears are falling freely again, destroying any hope of Larry not getting too worried about me. 

_"Oh Sal..."_

I love that voice. It isn't full of pity, it's full of understanding and true concern. 

That voice makes me feel warm and cared for, making me cry more, letting out all the bottled up emotions I had since I woke up.

Larry presses a soft kiss to my scarred forehead, making me feel so much safer, cared for, and so so much more warm. 

"Let's put on some cheesy rom-coms and take another nap, ok little dude?" 

I smile softly into his shirt, he hates rom-coms. Especially cheesy ones. I nod my head, letting him guide me into the bed. 

He puts in one of my favorite movies and climbs into the bed with me, pulling me into his arms again and letting me snuggle into him freely. 

I soon feel drowsy again, letting my breathing even out. Right as I am about to fall asleep, I hear Larry mutter "Love you, Sal..." and on instinct, I mutter "Love you too Larry..." before sinking into the welcoming darkness that was sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Was the second half of this romantic as hell? Yes.  
> 2\. Do these two idiots realize how romantic they're being? No.


End file.
